Buzz
Buzz Virusbug is one of Hacker's main henchmen (the other is Delete). He is short and round. He loves donuts, and really wants to run a donut shop. He is generally loyal to Hacker and usually does everything Hacker tells him to, despite the disrespect he receives. Buzz lives in the Northern Frontier with the Hacker. His favorite color is blue-green, his favorite music is that of , and his favorite movie is (because of the bad guys). Some of the comments and things that Buzz says and does hint that maybe he wants to take control some day, such as in "Double Trouble " when he and Delete become rich and he says "Maybe we don't need the boss anymore" and in "Raising the Bar" when Buzz realizes that Hacker has lost his memory and makes him his own henchman. One last example is in Blowin' In The Wind, Buzz begins to think that with the book, Secrets of the Hacker, he and Delete could rule Cyberspace themselves. Looks Buzz is a henchman with black boots. According to the Cyberchase website's newest game Buzz and Delete Save the Day, Buzz and Delete came from a cybersite called Botsopolis, led by a Delete-look-alike named Princess Deia (a reference to Princess Leia from the ''Star Wars ''franchise). In Hacker's earlier days, he bought robotic parts from that cybersite and constructed Buzz and Delete from them. Based on the dialogue all three characters share, it can be assumed that they both have a good relationship with her. Voice acting For every episode through "EcoHaven Ooze", Buzz was voiced by . However, Carlson died of a heart attack on January 26, 2006, and actor﻿ took over. "EcoHaven Ooze" was dedicated to Carlson. Appearances *"Lost My Marbles" *"Castleblanca" *"R-Fair City" *"Snow Day To Be Exact" *"Sensible Flats" *"Zeus on the Loose" *"The Poddleville Case" *"And They Counted Happily Ever After" *"Clock Like an Egyptian" *"The Secrets of Symmetria" *"A Day at the Spa" *"Of All the Luck" *"Eureeka" *"Cool It" *"Find Those Gleamers!" *"Codename: Icky' *"Return to Sensible Flats" *"Problem Solving in Shangri-La" *"Send in the Clones" *"Trading Places" *"Less Than Zero" *"Model Behavior" *"Fortress of Attitude" *"Size Me Up" *"A Battle of Equals" *"Out of Sync" *"Hugs and Witches" *"Totally Rad" *"Harriet Hippo and the Mean Green" *"True Colors" *"All the Right Angles" *"Mother's Day" *"The Eye of Rom" *"A Whale of a Tale" *"Double Trouble" *"Raising the Bar" *"The Wedding Scammer" *"The Guilty Party" *"A Time to Cook" *"Trick or Treat" *"EcoHaven CSE" *"The Borg of the Ring" *"A World Without Zero" *"A Piece of the Action" *"The Creech Who Would Be Crowned" *"The Grapes Of Plath" *"A Perfect Fit" *"Be Reasonable" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 1" *"The Snelfu Snafu: Part 2" *"Shari Spotter and the Cosmic Crumpets" *"Starlight Night" *"Balancing Act" *"The Icky Factor" *"Penguin Tears" *"Past Perfect Prediction" *"Measure for Measure" *"A Change of Art" *"The Case of the Missing Memory" *"A Crinkle in Time" *"A Broom of One's Own" *"A Tikiville Turkey Day" *"The Halloween Howl" *"A Clean Sweep" *"Designing Mr. Perfect" *"EcoHaven Ooze" *"The Fairy Borg Father" *"The Flying Parallinis" *"Crystal Clear" *"Inside Hacker" *"On the Line" *"A Fraction of a Chance" *"Digit's B-Day Surprise" *"When Penguins Fly" *"Unhappily Ever After" *"Escape from Merlin's Maze" *"Step by Step" *"Team Spirit" *"Jimaya Jam" *"Chaos as Usual" *"Spheres of Fears" *"Gone With the Fog" *"The Emperor Has Snow Clothes" *"The X-Factor" *"Blowin' in the Wind" *"Father's Day" *"The Deedle Beast" *"Spellbound" *"The Hacker's Challenge" *"Face-Off" *"Peace, Love, and Hackerness" *"Hackerized" *"The Bluebird of Zappiness" *"An Urchin Matter" *"Going Solar" *"Trash Creep" *"The Cyberchase Movie" *"Fit To Be Heroes" *"A Recipe For Chaos" *"A Seedy Business" *"Parks and Recreation" *"Bottled Up" *"Watts on Halloween Trouble" *"Creech's Creature Quandary" *"A Murky Mystery In Mermaidos" *"Plantasaurus!" *"A Reboot Eve to Remember" *"Housewarming Party" *"Invasion of the Funky Flower" *"A Renewable Hope" *"The Migration Situation" *"Back to Canalia's Future" *"Giving Thanks Day" *"Space Waste Odyssey" *"A Garden Grows in Botlyn" *"Missing Bats in Sensible Flats" *"Water Woes" *"Soil Turmoil" *"Hacker Hugs a Tree" *"Pursuit of the Prism of Power" *"Composting in the Clutch" *"A Camping Conundrum" *"Journey of a Thousand Food Miles" *"The Cyberchase Movie 2" Trivia In the Brazilian dub, Buzz was known as 'Bug'. Gallery Buzz2.png BUZZ 09C.png BUZZ 07C.png BUZZ 06C.png BUZZ 05C.png BUZZ 04C.png BUZZ 03C.png BUZZ 02C.png BUZZ 01C.png BUZZ 10C.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Monsters Category:Villains